Harry and Ron Gay
by KaitlynRalston
Summary: Harry and Ron's love for each other creates problems and no matter how hard they work through things just don't get any better. They talk with Dumbledore and he kicks them out of school for being gay. Harry and Ron have no choice but leave town.


Well, I am about to tell you a fantastic story. This story takes you on a journey. To a vast place, where people do things that are out of realm of reason. It is about to lovers lost in love and will face many different, and difficult challenges. This story is quite a mouthful and is difficult to take in all at once. This story is not for the squeamish and faint of heart. This story is also full of fantasy and I will guide you through the story to explain difficult things and situations that go on in the story. You will be meeting several people of sexuality and race and just how god made them. So sit back and enjoy the story.

"Harry!" Harry shot right up and Ron dashed under the bed as fast as a cheetah can blink. Harry is a tall, skinny, and handsome guy with bleached blonde hair. He wore a lot of jewelry. He had a ten gauge in both of his ears with a pinky ring and a thumb ring. Not to mention the many toe rings, the lip, eyebrow, and nibble piercings. Harry was quite the rambunctious fellow. He was very, very different from his aunt and uncle. You will be meeting them quite soon.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Uncle Vernon, a short saucy man. He looked as of a bowling ball for a stomach and all the food he ate in his whole life, is just now catching up to him. Vernon was Harry's uncle by marriage. Uncle Vernon's wife, Petunia, is Harry's mom's sister. Petunia is an anorexic whore. There really isn't much more to say about her. She always wears skimpy outfits to show off her boney legs and arms, also her fake breasts. Petunia isn't ever home much. She spends most of her time out with the girls. Some nights she doesn't even come home.

"I need you to cook my son, Dudley, some more bacon. Petunia can't stand the smell and she is going to work out at the Go Get'em Gym this afternoon with the ladies. " Right the Go Get'em Gym, but as I said she is an anorexic whore so we all new the truth. Oh but yes back to the story. A loud bang came from upstairs.

. "Ummmmmmmm, yeah, I'm on it." Harry had a suspicious look upon his face. He knew that Dudley had found Ron. Dudley, a massive bodybuilder had Ron in his hand off the ground by the back of his head. Ron had a guilty smile on his face. Dudley wasn't a very handsome boy, but he always impressed the ladies with his muscles. Uncle Vernon's jaw was on the floor when he saw Ron the way he was early that morning.

"What is that?!" Uncle Vernon's had big blue veins throbbing in his forehead and neck. Sweat poured out of his face like a hose. His face started to turn the purple that looked as if he was suffocating, or dead. It was almost repulsive to look at.

"Hey I can explain…." Harry started to explain, but Uncle Vernon was far too upset to even think about listening to Harry's side of the story.

"What was Ron doing up their in his BOXER BREIFS?!"

"What you think happened may or may have not happened." As uncle Vernon was rambling, Harry shot Ron a warm smile that said "hey I like you" Harry was then just making his uncle upset for his own amusement. Harry glanced over at Ron and he also was amused by Uncle Vernon. Right then and there Uncle Vernon knew just what had happened that night. The whole house rumbled with lots of oh my's all through the house. Harry gave a quick glance Ron and told Dudley to put him down this instant. Dudley did as Harry wished, but just in a rude way. Dudley held him over the stair railing and dropped him.

"Dudley, don't you ever drop Ron again!" Right has Harry said that, Uncle Vernon was all over Harry, getting right up in his face!

"Don't even dare threaten my Dudley I will rrrrip your aaaa…….." Uncle Vernon was pointing his fat little finger at Harry and getting closer and closer to him. Before he could finish his sentence Ron cut in.

"Hey I don't want anything to go on because of me." Uncle Vernon lost it right there. He made a grab for Ron, but Harry pulled out his wand from underneath the coffee table. Harry always kept little things like that hidden. In case of emergency, like this one. Uncle Vernon is deathly afraid of magic. He stopped dead in his tracks and started to sweat again. Uncle Vernon retreated to his bed room shouting and bickering. In this house, which is quite nicely built, not much things were tolerated. Like homosexuality, or gayness, or magic, or, RON!

Harry stormed up the stairs and sat on his white feather mattress and hugged his pillow while reminiscing what good things happened over the summer. A shocking number came up as only a few good things. Like when his birthday came up. Of course he got cards from his Hogwarts friends, but Ron's dad fixed up the flying car and Ron stole it to go see Harry.

That was a beautiful night, yes it was. Ron became a man. As for Harry, well, you could just say he is a slut. He has had a few too many boyfriends in his day. I can't mention them now. It is too early in the story. Uncle Vernon was listening in Harry's room to make sure Ron wasn't in there. The second he heard his voice he stormed in there yelling.

"Harry Potter! I told you I don't want one boy up in your room. Not one single drop of magic blood in this house. Do you hear me?"

"Well if you feel that way, I will just have to tell Ron to go on home." Harry said it very seriously, like he meant it. He was going to tell Ron to go in home, but his plans took a little detour.

"Um, yes, very well." Uncle Vernon was very suspicious of Harry, but Harry didn't leave a clue to his intentions. Harry and Ron had been more than friends for quite some time. When Dudley heard his dad yelling at Harry, he went to get a front row seat. He walked into the room and gave Ron a piece of his bacon.

"Thanks buddy." Ron said politely to Dudley, but Ron spoke too soon. Dudley reached his arm out and pushed Ron over. Ron fell on his face, which caused uncontrollable bleeding to occur. Harry rushed over with Ron's wand. That seemed to make matters worse. Warm, thick, almost purple blood was all over Harry, Ron and the floor before Harry got Ron's nose to stop bleeding. Uncle Vernon started to puke. It smelled a thousand dead, rotting humans on a hot day. It took three hours until the bleeding stopped.

"Come on Ron lets go on to your house." Harry said grabbing Ron's arm, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah well I kind of broke my broomstick coming here. So we don't have a ride home." Ron explained to Harry with an uneasy face.

"Oh then we can take the bus." Harry grabbed his trunk and filled it with his school supplies. They both had to sneak out the window. The window was pretty old. It creaked every time you open and shut it. First it was Ron who went out the window. He grabbed on to the wooden flowerbox which he broke a piece off.

"Could you be just a bit quite?" When Harry went out the window, he grabbed onto the window and closed the creaky window. Ron, who was waiting for Harry on the ground, watched Harry as he tried to get down. Right as he grabbed the wooden flower box, the rain gutter busted into two pieces and Harry fell right on top of Ron.

"Oh, Harry, you should be a little more quite!" Ron said in a very sarcastic whisper.

"Well, I'm sorry Ron. When your uncle has a piece of sht house things break easily." Harry said with wide eyes.

Harry and Ron got up off the brown grass and brushed the dirt off each others close gently. Ron took Harry by the hand and together they walked. They walked down the road and up the next.

They figured they was going to get to the leaky caldron, but they would need money and that is what they didn't have.

"Here I have a plan we will wait until midnight. I can sneek back into Uncle Vernon's house and get my trunk. Then we can just take the Knight Bus to the leaky caldron." Harry suggested. Ron smiled and nodded in agreement.

Ron and Harry sat on a nearby bench and just and set their watch alarms and took a short nap.

The soft sound of a buzzer woke Harry. Ron was drooling on his sweater and Harry just laughed and gently woke Ron.

"Ron it is time to go to Uncle Vernon's house." It was kind of hard to wake Ron. When Ron got to sleepin' there ain't no coming back. As Ron's eyes opened Harry helped him to his feet and they both walked down the street. It was a five minute walk back to Uncle Vernon's house, but once they got there Harry ran to the door, opened it carefully and got the hell out of there.

Ron and Harry walked to the curb and they both gave each other the honor to summon the Knight Bus, buy you know Ron being Ron, Ron weent ahead and summoned it. Harry got out the money and payed the fee for both him and Ron and away the bus went, off to the leaky cauldron.

Harry and Ron took their seat and began to talk about the next day.

"What are we gonna do the next day. We are gonna have to start school in a week. Are we just going to stay at the leaky cauldron this week and do some shopping tomorrow...?" Ron asked these questions one after another, not allowing Harry to answer them,. Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder and interupted Ron.

"I figured we were just going to go Gringots and get some money and then we were gonna do a little shopping. Then we were just gonna kick it. We do our shopping a little bit everyday and we will have everything we need for school." Harry calmly explained.

"Good plan. Good plan." Ron leaned in to give Harry a passionate kiss when the bus came to a screeching hault.

"The Leaky Cauldron." The bus attendant announced. Harry and Ron got off and went to go check into the leaky cauldron. tonight was gonna be the most resting night they will have for a while. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.


End file.
